Guess somethings never change
by Sexc12envy
Summary: Please R&R,Dana and Nicole return to PCA, Logan and Quinn are a couple but Logan secretly loves Dana, Chase and Zoey are a couple but Chase can't seem to get any attention from her, ML, but Lisa and Nicole jeolus, alot of suprises in this story
1. Return to PCA

Hey GUYS. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the trouble about this story, with there not being a story and I want to apologize to the first four reviewers for putting you through this. So as a gift i am uploading three chapters of this story. By the way, this is a song fic so alot of the characters will be singing as we go on. Visualize

It was senior year at PCA. The most amazing boarding high school in the state, and home to thousands of students. Chase Matthews entered the building gates, he had just arrived back from summer camp and swore he would never go there again. Right now, he was so happy to be back and so exited to see all his friends, Micheal, Lola, Quinn, Logan but most importantly Zoey. The love of his life, the girl of his dreams, his future wife and future mother of his future children(A/N: no their not engaged). He walked into the PCA campas and got on his bike and took a quick ride around where he saw and greeted a few of his old aquaintances like Stacey, the wierd cotton swob girl, and James, Zoey's ex that she dumped for Chase. He even saw Rebecca standing and chatting with a few of her friends, he looked away when she noticed him but he could feel her staring right into him. "Phew, wierd" Chase said to himself as he shrugged and rode past. He rode a few miles up to Butler hall and thats when he saw her, the beautiful Zoey Brooks pushing her bags into the hall. Chase stopped and gazed at her in complete awe. He had fallen in love with this beautiful blond angel since he had first layed eyes on her three years ago, when the school finally allowed girls and was Zoey's first day. He first asked a few very stupid questions, questions leading to conversations, leading to a vey strong friendship and soon after, began dating when they both learned that they had feelings for each other. Zoey had grown alot different since her first year, so had Chase. He still had his bushy hair obviously, but had gotten a nice tan, and great body that had paid off from years of basketball and gym training. Zoey's hair had grown down to her back, she still had her natural blond color but added brunette darklights and dyed her tips dark brown. She also layed off the pink clothes and switched to blue and and white. Chase noticed that Zoey was about to go into the building without even seeing him. He immediatly snapped out of his daydream and said "ZOEY!!". Zoey stopped instantly and turned around to see her gorgeous boyfriend just a few meters away. "CHASE!!" she yelled back in mutual emotion and waved. He waved back and began to ride towards her, he was so focused on reaching her that he didn't notice the flag pole that he was heading into and crashed hard into it. Zoey shrieked and ran to help her poor boyfriend "Oh my God Chase are you ok?" she asked concerned. "Yeah, happens every year" he said getting up and dusting himself off. "Yeah, Guess somethings never change" she said before pulling him down for a welcoming kiss. He smiled to himself and kissed her back before they broke apart. "So how was you summer?" Chase asked her. "It was-" Zoey couldn't finish because of her best friend Lola running up to her, grabbing her and spinning her around. "Zoey!!!!" she screamed jumping up and down. "Lola!!!!" Zoey screamed jumping with her and enveloping her in a hug. "Ahem" Chase said feeling out. "Chase!!" Lola yelled and grabbed him and hugged him, Zoey just backed away as they hugged. Chase saw a bit of jeaolusy in her eyes and gently pushed Lola away. "Wow Chase, look at you, looking good" Lola said a bit flirtously but mostly playingly. "Um...thanks, you too" Chase returned the compliment. Lola grew her hair under her butt it was a redish brownish colour with blond highlights, she still had her good figure and she wore a yellow gypsy top with a denim jean skini and red heels. Zoey glared at him and crossed her arms and pouted angrily. Chase jumped "Uh..Uh, Don't think I think that you don't look good too, cause you do. I mean um..you look beautiful Zoey" he said. Zoey's scowl slowly turned into a smile as she jumped up to hug him. "So have you seen our new dorm yet?" Lola asked. "No, I was just about to" Zoey said. "Well don't let me keep you waiting" Chase said. "Yeah, c'mon, you've got to see it, it's awsome" Lola said. "ok, is it ok with you if I go?" Zoey asked Chase. "No, besides, I got to meet up with Micheal and Logan anyway and fight over the beds" Chase said. "Oh, so you're standing me up to be with your friends?" Zoey said refolding her arms. "What, no, didn't I just, Zoey!" Chase complained. "Relax Matthews im just playing" she said giving him a playfull punch in the arm. "Hurry up already" Lola said impatiently tapping her foot. "Alright, we'll be meeting up later at Sushie Rox for a get-together, say hi to the guys for me" Zoey said as she hugged Chase and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before locking arms with Lola and heading off to the dorms. "And give Micheal a kiss from me" Lola screamed to him as she and Zoey dissappeared into Butler Hall. Chase just felt his cheek, shook his head and rode away in search of his room mates.

Logan Reece was sitting on his bed in his dorm waiting for his roomates and best friends Chase and Micheal to arrive. He breathed in deeply, acknowledging that it was his last year at PCA and was going through the memories and moments in his mind. He remembered his whole life year, him being the PCA player, him meeting Zoey, Nicole, his girlfriend Quinn, and... "OH FUCK REECE" he thought to himself "Just get her out of your head, she's gone and she's not coming back, not ever!!" Logan sighed as he took out a golden heart shaped locket. He opened it and gently carressed the picture inside it with his thumb. It was a picture of him and Dana Cruz making out in the rain. Logan met Dana in 8th grade when she first came to PCA, they had a basketball match against each other, which led to a relationship filled with rivalry and hate, but a while after that they sooned learned to live with each other and had become friends. Logan then gave up his playing days and asked her out, that was the beginning of their amazing first love, which soon ended due a foriegn exchange program that Dana joined and left to live and study in France. If that didn't hurt Logan enough, the fact that she didn't even say goodbye did. Logan took out a silver 12 carrot diamond ring from his pocket and started fiddling with it. The ring that signified so much, that meant so much, that was extremely important to him. "Logan?" a very familiar voice said. Logan quickly put the ring and locket back in his pocket and looked up towards the door where he saw his girlfriend Quinn. "Hey Quinn" Logan said. "It is you!" Quinn yelled as she ran to him and jumped on him. "I barely recognized you because of how hot you look" Quinn said admiring this sexy hunk infront of her. Logan had cut his hair Joe Jonas style. He had a great tan, a boiling hot body from head to toe, he wore a navy blue shorts and black sweat shirt that showed off his abbs. "Aw thanks come here" Logan said as he pulled her in for a kiss. Quinn deepened the kiss much further and pushed him down on the bed and she climbed on top of him. Logan pushed her down so he could be on top and they were in the middle of a hot make out session. Before it could get any more intense, the diamond ring fell out of Logans pocket and onto the bed right next to Quinn. Quinn stopped and got up and looked at it in confusion "Whats this?" she asked examining it. Logan was speechles, he couldn't find the right excuses to tell to cover up for the ring, he held his breath and his eyes wondered around the room as if something there had the right lie to tell Quinn. Quinn's eyes grew wider as she examined it more carefully, an idea popping into her wierd little head. "Oh my God Logan! you shouldn't have!" Quinn exclaimed hugging him. Logan was even more speechles, he tried to talk but nothing could come out of his mouth. Finally after a few minutes of choking he said "Yes..um yeah thats...thats for you". Quinn looked at him adorably "Thank you, it's beautiful" she said as she slid it on her finger and admired its beauty. "No!" Logan said, taking it off her finger and putting it back in his pocket. "Logan, whats the matter with you?" Quinn asked annoyed at his strange behaviour. "Nothing" Logan said casually. "Ok, then give me back my ring" Quinn said. "No" Logan said. "Why not?" Quinn asked. "Because...." Logan said, his eyes wondering around the room again. "Because it's for your birthday" Logan said. "Oh, how sweet" Quinn said hugging him "Wait a minute" she said breaking away. "My birthday is three months from now" Quinn said. "Thats why you cant wear it" Logan said. "LOGAN, Please, i've already seen it. Whats the harm in keeping it". "No is no Quinn" Logan said plainly. "...I've missed you" Quinn said flirtously then leaning for a kiss. Logan backed away from it "I've missed you too, but you're still not getting it" Logan said as he laughed. "Aaagghhrrr!!! FINE!" Quinn said getting up and walking to the door. "Where you going?" Logan asked. Quinn turned around to look at him "Im going to go build myself a new felicual insteliazor by combining the citris soda acid to akline battery compartments so it can enhance the brain waves of the decoy" Quinn said. Logan looked at her confused but decided to keep his nasty comments to himself and simply said "Have fun". Quinn smiled slightly and walked out the dorm. Logan sighed in complete relief and took out the diamond ring one more time, he gazed at it for a few minutes, raised it to his lips and kissed it. Then he opened the cupboard next to him and put it in along with golden locket. He then closed it, locked it and put the key safely underneath his pillow then got up and left the dorm to look for something to do while he waited for his room mates to arrive.

Dana sat in her black and red lambogini, she was returning to PCA, and boy was she exited. Suprisingly more exited than she thought she would be, she hated PCA, alot. She hated the people, her dorm, her room mates, and most of all Logan Reece. Atleast she used to, until she fell deeply head over heels. Logan was the main reason she was returning to PCA. She thought now that everything is sorted it out in France with the school, her future career, her grand mothers will. She could move on by moving back to America to be with the one guy that makes her truly feel loved, who can give love to others, her inspiration, Logan. "Allthough it would be nice seeing everyone again" Dana thought to herself, she had grown pretty close with all of them, even NICOLE. So many questions were running through her mind like "Did Chase confess his feelings to Zoey yet" or "Did one of Quinn's quinnventions manage to blow up the Dean". Dana laughed to herself as she thought about all the good times, in the girls lounge, at Sushie Rox, listening to music with Micheal, fighting Nicole for waking her up so early in the mornings with her stupid hair dryer, being renderred uncontious or fallen into a deep sleep by one of Quinns whako devices or substances. Her thoughts followed back to Logan, versing him in basket ball, days where she nearly killed him, the day they got tagged up to go to the dance together, when he asked her out, their first kiss, making out under the sunset at the beach. She was planning to walk right up to him and confess her feelings but a better idea popped into her head, tonight was open mic at Sushie Rox, obviously everyone was going to be there, and it would be a perfect time to sing the song that she wrote only for him, that way he would know she still loves him and hopefully he would confess too. Dana sighed to herself as she made a turn, driving through the Pacific Coast streets, she was getting close and her heart was pounding hard against her chest. She wondered if anything has changed at PCA, do they still think and talk about her? do they still even remember her? "Ofcourse they do, I am Dana DANGER CRUZ". She said to herself as she parked her car. And opened the door, cranked up the stereo in her backpack to "Dangerous" by Akon, as soon as her foot touched the floor, the beat began and everyone turned their heads to see Dana get out the car confidently. Closing the door behind her and pressing down her key lock and put it in her pocket. She turned around slowly and saw the whole of PCA staring at her. Some students recognized her and gasped and started wispering to each other, other students just looked at her confused but their was a hint of fear in their eyes. They didn't have to know Dana, all they had to do was look at her and know that shes dangerous. Dana still had her caramell curls only they were longer and a bit less thicker, and she still had her amazing modle figure. She wore a red shirt with a black bone scull printed on it, a black leather jacket, denim skini jeans and a pair of red and black stiletto boots. She walked through the crowd of people as the song played, all of them moving out of her way as she walked past, all of them staring, all of them scared.

Dangerous, that girl is so dangerous That girl is a bad girl I've seen her type before shes so dangerous That girl is so dangerous That girl is a bad girl Yeah

She walked up to the clerk lady to sign herself in. "Dana, Dana Cruz" she said loudly and proudly.

"Wow Lola, you were right. This dorm is awsome" Zoey said walking up and down their new dorm. "Didn't I tell you?" Lola said. Zoey put her bags down by her bed and went to hug Lola. "Wow, senior year, can you believe it?" Zoey said. "No, im still trying to sink it in. We better make the most out of this year" Lola said. "Oh my gosh I love my new dorm, it rocks, I think it rocks, it does, it totally rocks!" exlaimed a familiar voice behind them. Lola and Zoey turned around to see their old best friend and room mate standing in the door way admiring the room. "Nicole?" Zoey asked softly. Nicole stopped staring at the room and changed her attention to her friends. "Zoey?...Lola?..." she said softly, trying to hold back the tears. "OH MY GOD!" Lola screamed as she ran to her and gave her a huge squeeze. Zoey joined in the group hug, neither of them could hold back any longer and they started crying. "I've missed you" Zoey said in between weaps. "Me too" said Lola, "Does not compare to how much I've missed you guys" Nicole said. She left PCA 2 years ago due to her OMGD (obssessive male gender disorder), her mom decided to move her to an all girl school, which was pretty hard for Nicole. Not only did she have to spend the rest of the semester in a school where there is no cuties, no one to put on her cute lip chart, and she couldn't count any chest hairs and the boys because there weren't any, but she had to leave her friends and her home behind, but now she was soooo happy to back. Nicole had her hair cut in a chinese bob style and added redhighlights, she lost alot of wait and a slender figure, she wore a black mini skirt and a pink tank top. The girls finally let go of each other and Nicole put her bags down by her bed as she, Lola and Zoey sat down to talk about their summers and Niole's time in the girl school.

Micheal Barret was walking out of the candy store on campas when he saw a girl that looked very familiar by the reception clerk. He walked just a little bit closer to see who it is and then it became clear. "DANA!!" Micheal screamed as he ran towards her and picked her up and squeezed her. "M..Micheal..can't breathe" she said struggling for air. "Oh sorry" Micheal said as he put her down. Micheal was Dana's first real friend in PCA, and they had a real tight bond, they were like brother and sister to each other. "Wow Day, look at you" Micheal said. "Look at me? look at you. All grown up and handsome, come here" Dana said as she hugged him again. "Wow I've missed you!" Dana said. "You talking about you? girl you know how much we've all missed you. We thought we'd never see you again" Micheal said. "We'll here I am, and ready for action" Dana said. "So where's Logan?". "?" Micheal said. "Logan, where's LOGAN" she said shaking him. "Alright enough" Micheal said, Dana stopped shaking him. "Look Dana, im pretty much sure he's the last person you want to see" Micheal said. "No, he's the first" Dana said. "Crap, what am I going to do. I can't tell her Logans moved on with Quinn, it'll break her, I know it" Micheal thought to himself. "Micheal?...MICHEAL!" Dana yelled, annoyed enough already as it is, she couldn't understand, was Micheal actually trying to keep her away from the man she loved?. "Micheal? where is Logan?" she said, trying to be as calm as possible. "Dana.." Micheal started. Dana grabbed him by his collar "Where is he?!". "Guess somethings never change huh?" Micheal said softly to himself. "Huh?" Dana asked, checking to hear what her said. "Nothing" Micheal said, managing to rid himself free of Dana's grip. "Listen Dana, I got no idea where the dude is ayt, but im trying to look for him, in the mean time, why don't you go meet Zoey, im sure she'd love to see you" Micheal said. Dana thought for a minute "....ok, but once you found him, you got to let me know ok?" Dana asked. "Yeah sure" Micheal reassured her "Come on, I'll take you up to her dorm" Micheal said as he picked some of Dana's bags up and they both went into Butler Hall.

They went up to dorm 202, as Dana attempted to open the door, Micheal stopped her. "Whats wrong?" she asked. "This is going to come as a huge suprise to her, maybe I should go in and light the mood, get her ready" Micheal said. "Allright, but don't be long" Dana said as Micheal went into the dorm and closed the door behind him. He turned around and almost had a heart attack, his first love, Nicole was right there, just standing a few feet away from him. "Nicole?" Micheal asked. "yeah...hey Mike" Nicole said. Micheal was in complete shock, but being friendly and polite, he gave Nicole a welcome back hug. Micheal and Nicole had been dating from the last semester in 8th grade, up untill the end of 9th grade when Nicole had to leave. Nicole sighed in his arms and hugged him back, she still had very deep feelings for him, and that was one of the reasons she returned, but she wasn't expecting much. Micheal had grown about 5 inches taller since 8th grade, he had been working out alot so he had very nice muscles, he wore a dark blue shorts and a light blue armless shirt. Finally, they let go of each other and Lola burst in "Baby!!" she said and kissed him "Hey hun" he said and kissed her back, "I've missed you". "I've missed you too" Lola said. Nicole just stood there aside "How could she do this to me, she's my friend, I know they're dating right now, and im happy for them but...to taunt me like this by being all over him? that aint no friend" she thought to herself.

Logan walked into Butler Hall, while listening to his favourite song. "Chase, where the hell is that guy, probally with Zoey, damn he is such a stuck up for her. Then again, I shouldn't talk, im such a stuck up for Quinn, maybe I should of let her wear the ring, it means nothing to me now, I feel so bad about not giving her it, but maybe I will, and I'll apologize to her tonight at Sushie Rox, it's open mic and I want to sing a special song I wrote for her, I want to show to the rest of PCA how much I love her" Logan thought to himself. He went up to 202 but stopped behind the wall when he saw someone listening in on a conversation in Zoey's dorm, he knew this girl, just..."OH SHIT" Logan thought to himself, his heart started beating faster and faster and he started loosing his breath, his first real love, his first real girlfriend was back, he never thought she would come back, he thought she was out of his life forever and yet he sees her right there. Dana felt as if someones watching her and turned her gaze to the wall, Logan quickly hid out of site, he couldn't let her see him, not now, what would she say to him? what would he say?. Everything was running through his mind all at once, he slowly step by step left Butler Hall but his gaze never left Dana who now had a glass to the door and was listening through it. Logan sighed in relief as he walked out and went to his dorm.

"Hey Mike" Zoey said hugging him. "Hey Zoe" Micheal said. "How was you holiday-" Zoey was interrupted by Micheal saying "Hey, I got a suprise for you two". He went to the door, Dana knew he was coming and stashed the glass "Finally" she said to herself. Micheal opened the door, "Guess who" Dana said smiling brightly at her two friends. Nicole and Zoey immediatly turned to shock when they saw their old friend Dana standing on the other side of the door.

Ok guys thats chapter one and again I am soo very sorry, I don't know how many times I can apologize. Your two other chapters are here too. please please review.  
Love yall Cheers! 


	2. A lost love? a new friend?

Heres chapter two you guys and again, im sorry I PROMISE YOU I WILL NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!

disclaimer: i don't own Zoey 101 or the song rainy day by the girl that plays Jade in Bratz the movie

"DANA!!!" Nicole and Zoey screamed as they ran to hug their old friend. "Zoey, Nicole its great to see you guys again" Dana said as she squeezed them back with more enthusiam. "Oh my gosh Dana you look great!, doesnt she look great!!?, I think you look great!!!, Dont you think so Zo?" Nicole said faster and louder than ever. "You look amazing Dana" Zoey agreed."Thanks guys, you both look awsome" Dana returned the compliment. "Ok who are you and what have you done to Dana" Nicole said in a sternly voice "The Dana I knew would never reply something nice to anyone EVER!. "Well then I guess somethings do change" Zoey shrudded. "Yeah they do, exept ofcourse for Nicole's big mouth" Dana and Zoey laughed and the three of them shared a warm group hug. "Hi, sorry for interrupting this friendly moment but can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here! Who is she?" Lola asked sounding very annoyed that she had been forgotton in these past few minutes of reuniting. "Oh this is our old friend Dana, remember we told you about her, Dana Cruz" Zoey said. "Oh yeah, I have heard so much about you miss Cruz" Lola said rolling her eyes. "Im flattered and who might you be?" "Lola Martinez, new dorm mate 'AND' best friend of Zoey and Nicole" she said as she grabbed Dana's hand and shook it firmly. "Well miss Martinez, New dormate and new best friend of Zoey and Nicole" Dana said as she roughly pulled her hand away, "Your shit are on my bed" she took her bags and pushed Lola's things off her bed and put her stuff on it. "Hey who the fuck gives you the right to even dare to touch my stuff" Lola said as she picks up her clothes, "Oh, My Versache top" she hanged the top in the air. "Hey thats a cute top" Dana said and she grabbed the top from Lola's hands and ripped it apart and threw it on the floor, "Now that is what I call 'VERSASHIT!'" Dana said. "BITCH!!!" screamed Lola and slapped Dana across the face. Dana gasped and slapped her back. "aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!" Nicole screamned as she ran for cover. Lola and Dana where about to have a fist fight when Micheal and Zoey held them back. "You have no idea who you're messing with Lola" Dana yelled. "Neither do you bitch!" Lola yelled back. "Guys stop it!" Zoey screamed "Lola baby calm down" Micheal insisted. "Baby? Baby? youre dating this slut?!" Dana shouted. " Dont talk about her like that Dana" Micheal shouted back. Just then the girls DA Co-Co came in with Lisa and everybody stopped and acted natural. "Hey girls and boy" Co-Co greeted. "Hey Co-Co" everybody greeted "How was your summer" Nicole asked polietly getting up from her hiding spot. "It was great, I'll tell you all about it later, Hey Dana, Nicole welcome back" Co-Co said. "Thanks" Nicole said."Good to be back" Dana lied as hard as possible. "Thats great, oh before I forget, you guys remember Lisa right."Hey guys" Lisa greeted. They all greeted her back exept for Micheal who was just looking down remembering the time Lisa cheated on him while they were still together and Lisa just rolled her eyes. They began dating right after Nicole left and Micheal was really into her but then Mike walked in on them making out, she immediatly left PCA after that. "So this is how its gonna work" said Co-Co, "Zoey, you are going to share a dorm with Nicole and Lisa and Dana and Lola, you guys are going to be bunking with Quinn next door. "WHAT!!!?" Dana and Lola screamned. "Co-Co its not a cool idea to make Lola and Dana share the same dorm, I mean they already dont get along" Zoey said. "Well good, than this will just give them a chance to make friends with each other" said Co-Co, "Welcome back to PCA guys" she said as she left the room. Dana shot Lola a mean look and Lola shot one back

"It's great to have you back Dana" Quinn said as she, Lola and Dana fixed up their new dorm. "Thanks it's great to see you and everyone again."

There was a knock at the door, Quinn openend it and in came Zoey,Lisa and Nicole. "Hey Quinn" the girls said "Hey guys, how was you're summer" Quinn asked. "Oh mine was amazing, we went camping, went to the spa..." Nicole was interrupted by Dana "Nicole Camping?" she asked amuzingly. "I'll be right back" said Quinn as she left the dorm. "Mined you, but I am now a wilderness goddess" Nicole said showing off. "Yeah right Nicole, hey Dana how was France, did you find yourself a nice french boyfriend" Zoey asked. Dana laughed "No, I've saved my heart for the only guy I've ever loved. speaking of which, where is he". "Where's who?" Zoey asked, "Logan" Dana said. "Logan?, haha sorry to break your heart but I don't think your 'love' might be as interested in you as you are with him" Lola said. "Excuse me?" Dana said looking at her up and down. "No, Dana what she means is" Zoey started as she and Lisa sat her down and sat by her sides "Logans....sort of, found someone else". "What, who?" Dana asked partly suprised and partly depressed. "Quinn" Lisa said. "QUINN!!???!!!???!!?" Dana and Nicole yelled and asked at the same time. "Yeah, they started dating them second semester after Nicole left. "Man, like I missed out on alot of juicy gossip huh?" Nicole said. "Oh yeah" said Lola. "Dana, are you alright" Zoey asked noticing her long silence. "Yeah Zo, Im great I mean the love of my life pratically dumped me for a science geek but other than that Im super" Dana said sarcastically. "Sorry" Zoey said sweetly. "Its alright" Dana said hugging Zoey "Hahaha, how could I have been so stupid, ofcourse Logan's moved on its been 3 years and here I am hoping we can pick up where we left off". "Alright firstly you're not stupid Dana, you love Logan, you can't blame yourself for that and secondly, theres boys in the school that would probally die to go out with the infamous Dana Cruz, Logans moved on... Maybe you should too" Zoey said trying to cheer her friend up. "Yeah there's alot of cuties in the school now, not that im interested in any of by the way" Nicole said. "Why not" Lola asked. "No reason, Im just not" Nicole said nervously. the girls looked at her suspicously before continuing the subject. "Well anyway, I don't think Im ready for another boyfriend" Dana said. "Oh come on, just try it out. I'll introduce a few boys to you" Zoey said. "You can try but, it's not gonna work out" Dana said. "Well there is no harm in trying". "Whatever, where is Logan anyway" Dana asked. "Dunno but we're all meeting up at sushi rox later on". Zoey said. "Cool" Dana said softly hiding her pain. "You're really ok" Nicole asked. "Yes" Dana said. "You sure" Lisa asked. "Aerrrrgh, God I said Im fine!!!!" Dana screamed and walked furiously out the dorm. "Guess somethings never change" Nicole whispered to the the girls and Lisa and Zoey nodded and Lola just rolled her eyes.

"Zoey!" Chase yelled running towards her. "Oh Chase, I can't talk right now, Nicole's crying in the bathroom" Zoey said. "Why, what happend?" Chase asked. "Dunno, thats why Im going" she gives him a slight kiss on the cheek "I'll see you later" she yelled as she ran off the girls bathroom. Chase just felt his cheek, shook his head and rode off, when he saw Logan and Micheal. "There you two are, I've been looking every where for you guys". "Yo sorry man, Logan's tv crashed so we drove around forever trying to find a repairman" Micheal explained. "Hey, you're the one that broke it" Logan said pointing at Micheal. "Whatever anyways guess what, Dana's back" Chase said. "Dude are you that delayed, im the one who spotted her first" Micheal said. "Oh" Chase said. "Where's Zoey" Logan said ignoring the subject on Dana. "She's looking for Nicole, apparently something happened so she's crying" Chase said. "Really? why?" Micheal asked concerningly. "Can only take one good guess" Logan said. "Chase nodded in agreement and they both stared a t Micheal. "What me?" Micheal asked suprised. "Common dude, you know how Nicole is, she comes back to PCA probally still inlove with you, you're with Lola and now poor Nickys crying her soft heart out" Logan explained. "So what should I do?" Micheal asked. "Talk to her man" Chase told him. "Fine, I will, only if 'LOGAN' got enough gutts to talk to Dana. "What?" Logan asked suprised. "Don't act all suprised, Dana came back thinking you and her could get back together untill she find out about you and Quinn. "...realy?" Logan asked softly. "Yeah, so if you can talk to her and tell her that you're inlove Quinn, I'll talk to Nicole and tell her the same thing about Lola. Micheal said. "It's only fair man" Chase said. "Ha, alright I'll go. Right now infact" Logan said confidently walking to the girls dorm. "Good luck" Micheal said. Logan just threw him a scowl and left.

"Nicole?" Zoey yelled out through the girls bathroom. She heard loud crying from one of the toilets. "Nicole!" she knocked loudly on the door "Nicole I know you're in there, lets talk!" she yelled. "Go away" Nicole said. Zoey sighed and climnbed on the door to peep over and saw a Nicole with her head in her lap sobbing away. "Nicole... please tell me whats going on" Zoey said softly. "No, you'll think im stupid" Nicole cried softly. "How could I think you're stupid Nicole, we're best friends, even though we've been seperated for a while but we're together again. And I still want to help you with what ever problem you have, dum or not. Zoey said. Nicole looked up. "Now can we talk?" Zoey asked her red-eyed tear stained friend. Nicole came out the bathroom and she and Zoey went into their dorm to talk. "The truth is" Nicole said fiddling with her fingers. "Im inlove with Micheal, I always have been, and after we broke up and moved, I thought I'd never see him again, and when I heard I was coming back to PCA I thought we could get back together, but when I heard that him and Lola were dating, I thought you know that was the end of us... But when I saw him again, and when I saw him with Lola I..." her voice cut off, unable to hold back the tears any longer. Zoey hugged Nicole and said "Ssshhh, Its ok, I know how love hurts... but you don't need Micheal and Im telling you the same thing I told Dana, Micheals moved on and so should you. "Yeah but, Zo theres something you don't know" Nicole said nevously. "What?" Zoey asked. "B...bbbb baby..." Nicole said, Zoey's jaw dropped, Nicole grabbed her "Oh Zoey, I don't know what to do, you've gotta help me pleeeeeeeaaaaaasssssseeeee" she said squeezing Zoey as hard as she could.

Dana sat on her bed. She took out her guitar and notebook, she opened to a page that read "a million hearts". Tears started filling her eyes, she grabbed a pen and scratched out the heading then she scribbled over the words and tore the page out furiously and threw it in a trashcan. She threw her head into her hands and cried. It was the song she was going to sing to Logan at Sushi Rox, a special love song that she wrote only for him "Whats the point?" Dana asked herself. "I've already lost him for good" she carried on crying. Finally she shook herself and said "Dana snap out of it!, you're going to Sushi Rox and you're gonna sing, It won't have to be for Logan. Suddenly she got an idea, she opened her notebook again and began drawing a manuscript and writing music and lyrics (not the movie). She took her guitar and began playing the song she had writen out and sang

"oh, oh, oh lalala oh.  
"hmmm, hmm,hm."

there was a knock at the door. Dana stopped playing "Who is it?" she called. "Its me Logan" the voice called back. Dana jumped to her feet, packed her guitar and notebook away and rubbed her face, to make Logan not realise she had been crying. she carefully openend the door to see Logan standing face to face with her. "Hi" she said. "Hey, may I come in" he asked. She nodded and let him in and closed the door. "Wow, you look... Amazing" Logan said starring at her from top to bottom, "Yeah you too" she returned the compliment. "Um, how was Iraq?" Logan asked. "Um, I went to Paris" she said. "Oh yeah right sorry, blond moments" he said and they both laughed, "And hows PCA been without me?"She asked. "Much better when you're gone" he joked. She laughed and punched his arm. "Haha I guess somethings never change huh Reese?" she giggled. "Whats that supposed to mean?" he asked. "Still a jerk" she said "Still a bully" he said rubbing his arm. She smiled and looked down "So....wana make out?" he joked. "Hahaha not funny Logan" she said hitting his other arm "I heard about you and Quinn, I must say...not... the kind of girl I thought you would choose, but then again I've been away for so long I don't think I know you as much anymore" she said picking up the rest of her belongings and packing them away. "Yeah well that's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, um... Quinn and I are madley inlove and im not that much of a jerk anymore because of her, and I know you and I had something in the past but things have changed and... I was just hoping you'd understand that." he said, Dana's smile slowly disappeard "Yeah I do" she said. "So we're cool, you know, friends?" he asked. "Yeah ofcourse" she said. "Great, um. I'd better go" he said looking at his watch. "But uh, Its great having you back Dana" he said. "Yeah" she said opening the door for him. "bye" he said before leaving. "Bye" she said and shut the door being very carefull not to make it slam because of how angry she felt, she locked and leaned against it. Tears forming in her eyes again but she fought them back, she took a deep breath in and took out the notebook and guitar again to practise her new song.

It was night time and Zoey, Nicole, Micheal, Lola, Chase, Jeff and Quinn were seated in one the front row tables in Sushi Rox wearing their very best for tonights event, Logan was on the stage singing the song he wrote for Quinn.

"My dear sweet love"  
"you and your ways"  
"you're operations and incepptions"  
"And ofcourse those crazy Quinnventions"

Dana entered the resturant, wearing a black top and a white skirt with red leggings, she had her hair tied up in a ponytail and wore a pair of black high heels. She walked closer to the table with all her friends sitting there. Zoey saw her and called her over "Dana I'd like you to meet Jeff, he came here last semester" Zoey said. Dana and Jeff shook hands and she took a seat next to him. She looked across the table to see a beaming Quinn absolutely captured in Logan's song. She then looked up to see Logan on the stage, he looked like he was having great fun singing up there. He bend down to Quinn and offered his hand, she bowed and smiled and gave him her hand and he carfully pulled her up onto the stage as he sang he's final words to the song.

"Oh, my dearest dearest dearest sweet love Quinn"  
"I love you"

Every one clapped loudly and screamned and shouted. Quinn looked to the audience and smiled and she and Logan shared a tender kiss. Dana looked down, holding back the tears and joined the crowed in clapping. Logan and Quinn took their seats, Logan looked over to Dana who was fiddling with her fingers, he suddenly felt pitty for her, he still loved Dana very much, he just couldn't show it. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Logan Reese!" Kazu announced and everyone went crazy again. "And now another contestant, Im sure everyone still remembers her, lets give her welcoming back applause, Dana Cruz!" everyone including Logan was silent with shock for a few moments but went mad as Dana entered the stage. Logan was still speechless, ever since Dana had left he had dreamned of hearing her singing and now after a long while, he'd get to hear it again. Jeff clapped exitedly and louder than anyone else in the room.

Dana pulled a chair to the mic and pulled out her guitar, she stroked the strings once letting them make the introduction melody "This is a song I wrote, hope you enjoy"  
she started singing and playing.

"I woke up in the morning"  
"Remembered that you're gone"  
"I wondered where the sun went"  
"The rain is falling down"

" yeah ah ah and im awake on this rainy day"  
"And im watching as my tears fall down the window pain"  
"hey hey now didn't I maybe treat you right"  
"And I watch the rain that makes us pure again"

Dana hit the high notes so beautiully, everybody couldn't help but to scream and ooooh and aahhhh. Logan felt every word she sang, it striked him so badly, he couldnt help but tear up

"What can I do to make you want me"  
"What can I do to make you understand"  
"I watch the rain, a rainy day, watch the rain.... watch the rain"

She refused to make eye contact with him until that part and when she did, she saw him with tears in his eyes and a trembouling mouth, he excused himself from the rest of the group and went to stand outside. Dana ended the song with another high note and went to join her friends. The whole room was bursting with clapping and screaming. "You were great Dana" Zoey said and everybody else agreed "Not bad Miss Cruz" Lola said "Thanks" Dana said to both Zoey and Lola and everyone else, Jeff was trying to tell her something but all her attention was on Logan who was standing outside with a bottle a whisky in his hand drinking, something made her get up and walk to him. "Logan?, are you ok?" she asked him. There was a long silence before Logan replied. "Why do you have to do this to me Dana?" Logan asked turning around to face her. "Do what?" she asked. "I thought we talked about this, I thought I told you Im with Quinn" he said with a slight angry tone in his voice. "We did, w..what the hell is your problem"she said with and irratated tone. "If we talked about this then why did you sing a song like that, when you know that..." he's voice trailed off "Know what?" she asked. "When you know it would make me feel bad" he said. "Why on Earth would it make you feel bad?" she asked. "Forget it" he walked back in to the room but she grabbed his arm "Tell me" she demanded, he pulled his arm away roughly "I said forget it!!" he shouted and went and sat next to Quinn and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Dana shook her head and walked away.

Dana lay on her bed at the bottom bunk, Lola was sleeping above her and Quinn slept on the single bed. She thought about what happend tonight, about her song and about how Logan reacted. She let out one deep sigh before rolling on her side. "Can't sleep?" asked a voice above her. "No, can you?" Dana asked. "Nah, im trying to stay focused for tomorrows movie premiuer" Lola said. "Right, I heard you were an actress" Dana said. "In the making" Lola corrected her. There was silence for a few moments then Lola spoke up. "It's about Logan isint it?" She asked. "Maybe" Dana said. "He's changed alot you know" Lola said "The guy he use to be, he's different. "And it's because of Quinn?" Dana asked. Lola shook her head "I don't know maybe, but I guess what Im saying is. Logan might be with Quinn but he still cares about you, he talked about you all the time while you were away. And maybe...just maybe you guys would end up together in future but for now Zoey's right, you should give other guys a shot. "Maybe I will, thanks for the cheering up. You'll be an amazing actress one day...by the way...that...wasn't and act right. Dana asked. Lola laughed "No, don't worry". "Okay, hey Lola, sorry for tearing up your shirt, I'll buy you a new one" Dana said. "Yeah sorry for calling you a bitch and slapping you" Lola said. "Yeah me too" Dana said. "So...can we try and work past our differences and be friends?" Lola asked. "Yeah, lets be friends" Dana said. "Okay goodnight" Lola said. "Goodnight" Dana said back to her and they went to sleep

Hope you liked this chapter, and sorry again. Oh by the way, I didn't want to leave Lola and Dana fighting for a long time, I want them to be friends so im not making them fight, it's just this once because Lola got a bit jealous but everythings cool with them now, I uploaded another chapter, please review. There'll be more chapters out with more bigger and better suprises.

Love yall!  
Cheers! 


	3. Dana's date

Ok guys, heres the 2nd chapter. and sorry. Im going to keep apologizing in every chapter. so any way on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 or any of it's characters or the song 'don't leave' by Vanessa Hudgens

Dana awoke to find that Quinn and Lola were not there but they left a note.

We're at the cafetaria, join us?

Dana sighed and scrumbled up the paper and put it in the bin. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, got dressed and desided just this once to clean her dorm. She was humming one of her favourite songs when there was a knock at the door, she onlocked it and opened it to see Logan standing there looking very suprised when he saw her. "DANA!" Logan suprisinly said. "Quinn's not here" she slammed the door in his face. He knocked again and she opened it with a very annoyed face. "Stop bugging me Reece!" she exclaimed before slamming the door even harder. He knocked again, when she opened again she saw that famous smirk that always use to drive her crazy, she clenched her fists and scowled. He took a step into the dorm and she was about to ring his neck but she calmed herself. "What do you want Logan?" she asked calmly. "Im looking for Quinn, where is she?" he asked. "She's down at the cafeteria with Lola" She said, rage building up inside of her again. "Thanks" Logan said., he took a few steps out of the dorm but sighed and turned around to face Dana again. "Look Dana, Im sorry about last night" "Save it Reece" she said as she showed him the hand and and continued cleaning up. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that...but when I heard that song you sang I..."he trailed off. "You what Logan, why did you go on like that? I mean you pretty much made it clear that you're have no feelings for me and that you're completely devoted to Quinn so why did that song affect you so much?" she asked raising her voice a little from annoyment. "Forget it" he said turning back around. She grabbed his arm and span him around again to look at her "No Logan, I've listened to you once when you said that, Im not doing that again" she let go of his arm. "Do you...still love me?" she asked hopingly and gently. "Please Logan, I need to know the chances" she said and looked down. There was silence and Dana began to sing.

I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you.  
And all the lonliness I would go through But if you want to leave I wont stop you....

She looks up at him.

I've been gone so long

Im use to being alone

I estimated our love

my estimation was wrong

see I never knew what you were going through

but I just got back now I see where you're at

He was about to leave but she grabbed his hand.

How could you have doubted that I'd ever distracted by Any other no matter if he ever called me I.  
We just need time, some time to connect What Im telling you now hope you never forget yeah

I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you And all the loneliness I would go through But if you want to leave I wont stop you Coz I don't want you if you don't want me to be the one the only one you want to run to Baby boy you know I just begun to realise what's important to me so don't leave dont leave...

Maybe I should of tried to put your needs first But my priorities were messed up And I know you got hurt see I never knew what you were going through But I just got back now I see where you're at Think about take a minute just to rewind Everything that you'd be leaving Everything that was right Do really want to stand there and tell me goodbye When Im saying I still love you!

She takes his hand and holds to her heart

I don't know what I would do If I ever lost you And all the loneliness I would go through But if you want to leave I won't stop you.  
Because I don't want you if you don't want me To be the one, the only one you want to run to Baby boy you know I just begun to realise whats important to me So dont' leave Don't leave...

Tears start streaming down her eyes, and she pushes his hands away, turning around so that he wouldn't see her tears. The wind blows and it pushes her hair. The wind dries her tears.

Lonely days, and lonely nights thats how I feel without you by my side

Logan hesitates but starts holding her from the back, he hugs her soothingly

Better think twice baby oh This could blow up crazy you know...

She turns to face him, showing her red eyes and puffy cheeks.

I can't keep singing because it's out of control I gave you everything body, mind, heart and soul But you keep breaking me, taking me to another low Don't do it baby, don't do it, don't let me go I don't know.  
I don't know...

Logan was getting irratetad and angry, he couldn't stand anymore of this. It was getting too depressing for him. "What the hell is wrong with this women!" he thought to himself as he grabbed his head and curly hair, breathing heavily and pulling it, getting angrier and angrier. Finally he grabbed Dana and shut her mouth with one hand to stop her from singing another word and with the other hand he shook her and said. "DAMNIT DANA!, I said no. Im inlove with Quinn, I have no feeling for you. Only for Quinn, she's the one I want to be with. NOT you" he shook her one last time before storming out the dorm and slamming the door behind him. Dana was shocked, and angry but most of heartbroken. She wanted to run after Logan and slap him across the face and cry a river to show how much hurt he made her feel. She picked up her comb and through it at the door with all her energy and force, everything exploded. Dana went mad, she started throwing tables and chairs, ripping up pillows. She clawed her bed that she had so neatly made up while carring on her song with such rage as she tore down her own dorm.

I don't what I would do if I ever lost you And all the loneliness I would go through But if you want to leave I won't stop you Because I don't want you if you don't want me To be the one, the only one you want to run to Baby boy you know I just begun to Realise what's important to me So don't leave Don't leave...

Feeling exhausted from destroying everything in sight. Dana sat herself down on the floor. She brought her knees to her chin and sat there crying out the words softly.

Babyboy... don't...leave...me.  
Since nobody else was in the dorm with her, Dana thought it was the perfect time to stop holding back on her tears. She sat there on the floor, crying those tears she's always kept in. She cried herself that river...

"Morning guys" Zoey chirped happily when she saw her two best friends Lola and Quinn, Nicole was right behind her carrying her tray of food. "Moring Zoey, morning Nicole" both girls said with smiles as Zoey and Nicole came to join them at there main table outside. "Where's Dana?" Nicole asked. "She's still sleeping" Lola replied, taking a bite of her bacon and eggs. "This late? Dana is a late sleeper but I don't think she can stay in bed for this long" Zoey said taking a sip of her coffee and moaning in delight. Nicole eyed the coffee and was about to grab it out Zoey's hand but she pulled back. "Ok, I'll go check on her, I left my purse and handbag in my dorm anyway so I should go get it" Lola said. "Oooh, I'll come with you, I forgot my love potion expirement" Quinn said as she got up. Lola, Nicole and Zoey gave her a weird look. "What?, it's an expirement" Quinn said. Lola shrugged and walked to the girls dorm with Quinn following her.

"Gimme" Nicole said as she snatched the coffee from Zoey but she snatched it back. " Nah ah ah pregnant people shouldn't drink coffee" Zoey explained tautingly. "Im not pregnant" Nicole said confusingly snatching back the coffee. "Yes you are, you told me so remember" Zoey said snatching the coffee back. Nicole sighed and digged in her handbag, she took out her wallet and opened it revealing a picture inside and showed it to Zoey. It was a picture of Nicole hugging a little boy with caramell skin and curly hair and gorgeus hazel eyes. He looked like he was about two years old. "Thats my son little Mikey" Nicole said pointing to the little boy in the picture. "He's beautiful" Zoey said softly staring at the picture. "Thanks he gets alot of he's looks from his daddy" Nicole said, relaxing in her chair and eating. "Did you say little Mikey?" Zoey asked. Nicole nodded. "Micheal" Zoey said, she looked back at the picture. "The real reason I left was because I fell pregnant 3 months before the end of semester, that's the reason my mom sent me to an all girl school for 2 years, so that I wouldn't end up im the same situation again, now that I'm turning 18 I demanded my mom to let me come back and spend my last year...and ofcoarse collage. When I had Mikey I wanted Micheal to find out, and that maybe we could get back together. But know that he's with Lola...things just changed and now I don't want him to find out anymore" Nicole said. "Nicole, Micheal has to know". Zoey said. "No way!" she said quickly. "He's got the right to know!" Zoey said. "I can't tell him Zoey, I just can't" she got up and walked over to the girls dorm. Zoey sighed and got up and went with her.

Lola and Quinn walked over to their room and heard crying. Lola looked at Quinn and she gave her a worried look. Lola slowly opened the door. "Dana?..." she saw Dana sitting on the floor with her head face down. "GO AWAY!" Dana screamed and threw a pillow to Quinn and Lola. They looked around the dorm and they gasped as their jaws dropped. Zoey and Nicole saw Quinn and Lola standing in silence and went to see what is going on. Zoey peeked her head in the dorm and saw the room that looked like it had been hit by a tornado. She then saw Dana on the floor crying. "Dana..." she sat down beside her. "Go away Zoey!" Dana said. "All of you please just go away!". "Dana we're your friends, we're not going anywhere" Zoey said as she put a soothing arm over her shoulders. Dana looked up at Zoey and then at Lola and Nicole and finally on Quinn, she narrowed her eyes. Nicole said. "Um, Quinn, I left a suprise down at the oak". "What is it?" she asked. "A suprise!" Nicole lied. "Um are you sure... I mean Dana she..." she got cut off by Lola "Dana'll be fine". "Okay" Quinn said as she left the dorm. Lola sat on the other side of Dana and Nicole sat infront of her as Dana started on what happened.

(30 minutes later)

"What a jerk!" Nicole exclaimed after hearing the story. "Yeah, he could of just told you nicely and say that maybe we could still be friends and maybe one day fate might bring us together, but to shout at you and shake you!" Zoey yelled. Dana started filling up with tears again, but she wiped them away before her friends could see. Zoey got up and walked over to Lola and whispered something in her ear. Lola nodded and smiled, "What are you whispering about?" Dana asked curiously raising an eyebrow. Lola sat by Dana and took her hand. "You know what makes me feel better when I'm down?" Lola asked. Dana shook her head, "No, what?" she asked. "Shopping! so come on, me and you" Lola said. "Oh No! really and besides I have to clean up...my disaster..." Dana said looking at the great mess she made. "Nicole and I'll clean it up, you just go and have fun" Zoey said. "But I..." Dana couldn't finish as she was dragged out of campas by Lola and into her cherry red ferrari. Zoey and Nicole stood by the window waving goodbye before getting to work. "Such great friends I have" Dana thought to herself and sighed as she and Lola drove off.

"Hey babe" said a sweet familiar voice. Quinn turned around to see her boyfriend Logan Reece standing behind her with a sexy grinn. What do you say we pick up where we left off" he came closer and engulfed her in a passionate romantic kiss. "Hmmm" Quinn moaned breaking away "Sorry Logan, I've got way too much to do. Maybe later?" she suggested. "Don't keep me waiting now" he said and they laughed. They heard someone clear there throat. Logan looked over his shoulder to see a kid with bushy hair. "Hey Chase, something up?" Logan asked. "I need your help" Chase demanded and looked over at Quinn. "Um Quinn, can you go and sit over there at the bench, I'll be right over" he said notcing what Chase was trying to say. Quinn sighed and said. "Don't keep me waiting now" she mocked. Logan and Chase laughed, Quinn went to the bench and Chase started.

Nicole and Zoey were still in the dorm, cleaning up the mess that Dana made. "Hey Nic, can you fetch the duster for me please?" she pleaded. "Okay" Nicole walked out the room and returned moments later with a duster in one hand and a poster in the other one. She gave the duster to Zoey and read the artical on the poster. "Hey Zoey have you seen this?" Nicole asked and handed it to her. Zoey was quiet for a few seconds scanning it and began to read aloud "Attention all students, spring dance and the end of year beach party has been moved up due to the preparation of the prom. We are still looking for students who want to volunteer in the preparation as being the prom student body!" Zoey and Nicole squeeled in exitment then she continued " It involves choosing the theme, the time, the date, the venue, as well as organising the music, decorations and food, if you're interested please contact our head girl, head boy or secretary to sign up. Oh my gosh Nicole we have to do it!" Zoey screamed. "Yeah, I totally agree. It's our last year and we've got to make the most of it" Nicole said in agreement. "Okay lets go sign up"Zoey said anxouisly, they ran for the door just as Chase opened it and collided with Zoey with one big CRASH. "Oh my god Chase are you alright?" she asked getting off of Chase. "Yeah, Im fine, I actually wanted to talk to you..." he got cut off by Zoey and Nicole racing past him. "Um, maybe later, Nicole and I've got to sign up as student body first bye" she shouted from the stairs and ran down. Logan came walking up to meet Chase, "Okay, what just happened" he asked. "Nothing, I couldn't tell her she ran straight past me" he said. "What a shame"Logan said turning his back. "Where you going?" he asked turning Logan around. "To meet Quinn, we have dinner date" Logan said. "Come on Logan, don't you have any more advice for me, you know...sneeky plans that you always come up with?" Chase asked. "Sorry man, Im not that jerk anymore" Logan stated. " Psh Yeah right" Chase scoffed out and walked away.

"Oh man!" Zoey yelled as she read the forms. "What?" Nicole asked. "It says we need more than six people to volunteer" Zoey said. "Why can't we ask Lola and Dana and the guys to volunteer?" she asked again. "Do you seriously think they would want to spend their time blowing up balloons and hanging up streamers?" Zoey asked. "I don't know, It's our last year at PCA, shouldn't we make the most of it, like I said" Nicole stated. "Well I suppose we can put their names down and ask them later" Zoey suggested. Nicole nodded and Zoey took her pen and wrote her and Nicole's name and Dana, Lola, Chase, Micheal, Logan and Quinn. She gave it to the secretary. She sighed and said "Sorry, we've already got a student body". "Really? we're too late!?" Zoey exclaimed, "Afraid so, maybe next year" the secretary lady suggested and continued with her work. "AERGHH" Zoey screamed. "I can't believe we came too late" Zoey said after she and Nicole entered Campus. "I know!, I wonder who's in the student body" Nicole thought out loud. "Hello Zoey" a girl with long brown hair, green eyes and a full face approuched them with her friends. "Heard you and your friend were trying to sign up as the student body, to bad that jobs already taken" the girl said. "Rebbecca" Zoey greeted the girl coldly. "We'll be sure to make the prom a huge success, wont we girls?" Rebbecca asked her friends who were standing right behind her and they all nodded and muttered 'yeah'. Zoey just glared. "Lets go ladies, we've got alot of planning to do and oh just so you know. We're doing personality choice scan to see who goes with who and I can assure you Zoey Brooks, I WILL be hooked up with Chase" Rebbecca and her friends walked away. "ha...Okay who was that?" Nicole asked. "Rebbecca Smith, long story but the point is, she's going to ruin our prom and the rest of our year here at PCA. And I'm going to stop her..."

Logan searched the entire campus untill he found his girlfriend Quinn sitting in the parking lot working on a chemical substance. He sneeked up behind her and gave her a huge fright that she tipped over the test tubes, the liquid started bubbling and burning through the concrete. "Logan!, look what you made me do!!" she screamed hitting him. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to suprise you." he planted a quick kiss on her scowling mouth. She calmed down a little and said "Well suprising is one thing, giving a heart attack is another" she said trying to clean up the mess. "You ready for our dinner date?" he asked. "Yeah just give me a sec" she said.

Lola and Dana pulled up in Lola's ferrari and got out with loads of shopping bags in their hands. "Woah, I did not know that a human girl could shop 32 bags filled with clothes, make-up and accessories in less than 2 hours" Dana said. " Call me gifted" Lola said and they both laughed. "Thanks for everything, the shopping trip, you were right, it made me feel so much better and I promise I'll pay everything back" Dana said. "Oh, no need to. We're friends and if it made you feel better than thats all the payment I need" Lola said. "Really...?" Dana asked gently hoping it was true. "Yes" Lola said. "That's so sweet" Dana said and dropped her shopping bags to hug Lola. "Besides, I've shopped worse for Nicole" Lola and Dana laughed. A song started playing on Lola's phone. It was a message and Lola took it out to see what it was. "I love that song!" Dana said dancing to the beat. "Me too, oh and this is my favourite part" Lola and Dana began to sing together and their voices harmonized perfectly. See I've got all I want and it comes from loving you.  
You're my only reason, you're my only truth

I need you like water, like breath, like rain I need you like mercy from heaven's gate There's a freedom in your arms that carries me through I need you...

Lola and Dana stopped to notice the entire campus clapping and cheering for them, they laughed as they carried on walking and talking. "Well well well miss matinez, you act and sing. double threat" Dana said. "Dana" Jeff ran towards her. "Hey we met the another night at open mic". "Oh yeah, Jeff right" Dana said. "Yeah, Well um I was wondering. Would you like to catch a movie tonight?" he asked. Dana turned to Lola who smiled and raised her eyebrows, "Um sure, why not" Dana said. "Great, I'll come pick you up at your dorm at 8?" he asked. "Okay sounds great" she said. "Okay see ya" he waved goodbye to Dana who waved goodbye back. "Are you sure you're ready to be dating again?" Lola asked. Dana looked at Quinn and Logan laughing and kissing. "Yeah, Im ready" Dana said.

It was 8:00 and Zoey, Nicole, Quinn and Dana where all in Zoey's dorm. "So I heard you got a date tonight" Quinn told Dana. "Yeah well it's not really a date. Just a movie and maybe some dinner" Dana said and held up an outfit. "Um Dana, I think it's time you chose colors to wear other then red and black" Zoey said. She reached in her drawer and took out a pair of white leggings, a denim skirt, and a green tank top with a violet blouse. "Try this" she said.

"Dude, how could you be so mean" Micheal said to Logan as they entered the girls lounge and stopped by the stairs that led upwards towards the girl's dorms. "Oh don't give me that, atleast I talked to her. You haven't even kept your part of the deal" Logan said. "Yeah but I'm telling her tonight" Micheal said. "Yeah we'll see" Logan said. Jeff ran towards the stairs and stopped next to him. "Hey aren't you that guy from sushi rox?" Micheal asked. "Jeff" he introduced himself and shook hands with Micheal and Logan. "Right, hey are you waiting for someone?" Micheal asked. "Um yeah actually I'm taking Dana out tonight" Jeff replied. "You've got a date with Dana!?!?" Logan shouted/asked, nearly cracking the windows with his scream. "Um...Yeah?...We're going to see a movie" Jeff said rubbing his ears. Lola walked by "Oh Jeff, you're here. Dana's still getting ready but I'll tell her you've arrived" she walked up the stairs and into the dorm. "Your dates here" she said. "Already!?" Dana asked looking at her watch. "I thought it wasn't a date" Zoey said as she grinned sarcastically at Dana. "It's not it's just a movie!" she yelled putting in her ear rings and grabbing her hand bag as she sped out off the dorm and waved goodbye to her friends. She carefully walked down the stairs, trying as hard as she could not to fall because of her stilletoe heels that she wasn't use to wearing. She saw Jeff standing and talking to Micheal and Logan, Logan seemed to be very shocked for some reason. She wondered about it for a moment and then shrugged as she realised she couldn't care less. She cleared her throat to gain Jeff's attention and took a few steps down and stopped to shine in the light. All three boys looked at her from head to toe, Jeff smiled, Dana smiled back at him and took a few more steps to approuch him when she missed a step and let go off the railings. She counted the seconds till when her body hit the rest of the stairs and rolled down, she imagined the pain and expected to have felt it but instead she felt someone catching her and holding her upright carefully so that she could get her balance back. She looked up and saw Logan, his hands holding her waist and then slowly letting go when she finally got her balance. "Thanks" she said, Logan just nodded and stepped back so that Dana could greet her date. They hugged "You look great" Jeff said. "So do you" Dana returned the compliment. Logan, still looking as shocked then ever, watched the two of them leave the lounge. "Anyway..." Micheal started but ended when Logan said "We have to follow them". "What?...Nah ah no way man" Micheal said. "Look we don't have much time you have to come with me" Logan said. "No" Micheal said. "Please, I promise if you do this I'll...I'll buy you 3 packets of potato chips everyday for the next 5 months" Logan said despratetly. Micheal looked at the door and then at Logan "Deal!" he said and he and Logan shook hands and followed Dana and Jeff into the parking lot. "Nice car" Dana said as Jeff opened the door for her. "Nice car?" Logan said watching from behind a wall with Micheal. "shhh...they might catch us" Micheal said. Jeff and Dana drove off and Micheal and Logan got into his car. "Nice car? Yeah right, I'VE got a nice car" Logan said. "Oh shut up" Micheal said as he Logan drove off to follow them.

"Sorry we couldn't fix up your room properly you guys but you're free to bunk here for the next few days" Zoey said. "Cool" Lola and Quinn said. "Lisa entered the room. "Hey girls" she said. No one seemed to greet her. "Okay...?" she walked over and started making up her bed. "Hey guys has any of you seen Logan?" Quinn asked. "I saw him talking to Jeff and Micheal before Dana left why?" Lola asked. "We've got a dinner date, I can't believe he'd bail out on me" Quinn said. "Um sure he's fine, he's probally getting ready for your fancy date, you know Logan" Zoey said. Everybody including Quinn sighed, nodded their heads and sighed "uh-huh". "Hey you guys listen to this cool year planner I got. The functions we're having are awsom, it says first coming up is the squee-trip (sp??), and spring fling dance, then the beach party, then it's bring your family to school day, then we have a senior-camp and it's our prom and then graduation. "Sounds cool, I cannot wait for our camp" Zoey said exitedly. "Ew and get my nails all dirty I don't think so" Lola said. "Stop being such a girl, If only we had a way to participate in the student body' Zoey said. "Oh please thats too easy" Lisa said. "What do you mean?" Zoey asked. "Hello, if you want Rebbecca and her friends off the body, get them out" Lisa said. "As in breaking the rules" Zoey said. Everyone else nodded. "No, they don't deserve it" Zoey said. "How could you say that, you heard what that little brat said to you, aren't you angry" Nicole asked. "I am, but to waist it on them, it's just not worth it" Zoey said.

Jeff and Dana stood to choose what movie they wanted to watch, while Logan and Micheal stood spying on them from behind a plant. "Please don't choose a chickflick, please don't choose a chickflick" Logan begged under his breath. "Um, lets go for the thriller" Dana said after long minutes of waiting. "Sounds good, two tickets for ghost whispers please" Jeff told the lady at the clerk, she gave it to them and they went to buy the popcorn and cool drink with Logan and Michael following closely and secretly behind them. They gave their tickets to the ticket guy and went in the ' ghost whispers' room cinema. "They're going in, come on" Logan beckond Michael who was still waiting in the popcorn cue. "But I need my food man" Michael said. Logan paced up and down an grabbed cool drink and popcorn from a little boy and ran, signaling Michael to come. Michael came and grabbed the popcorn from Logan. "Tickets please" The ticket guy asked Michael and Logan. "Dude, we forgot the tickets" Michael turned to Logan and said. "Don't worry man, I got it covered" Logan said. He took out 300 dollars from his pocket and gave it to the ticket guy. "Here you go" Logan told the guy with a smirk. The ticket guy took out his walky-talky and said to it. "Hey, security, we've got a briber". "Allright, we'll go get the tickets!" Logan screamed fed up. They returned moments later with the tickets and the guy let them in. They went into the cinema and found their seats. "Dammit where is she" Logan said scanning the room with his eye. "There" Michael pointed to a couple sitting very close to each other, they were about 3 rows infront of them. Logan watched them closely, every scary part he saw Dana moving closer and closer to the guy, grabbing his hand or hiding her face in his shoulder. It made Logan cringe up with rage. Michael looked at him and shook his head. "Man, what is with you. So what Dana's found some one else, you have Quinn. Why are you being so jealous?". "Im not jealous" Logan snapped a little, just so much that nobody could hear. "Oh yeah, look at your fists" Michael said. Logan looked down at his arms tensing up and his hand that were now rolled up into balls that stuck out his vains. Logan relaxed a little and turned his head to the movie, he then noticed Jeff and Dana's heads together moving up and down. He suddenly realised what they were doing and grabbed Michael's popcorn and started throwing it at them. Jeff and Dana stopped and looked up. Logan stopped and slidd down his chair, grabbing Michael and covering his mouth from shouting at Logan for stealing his popcorn. Dana and Jeff shrugged and carried on watching the movie. Logan got up from the floor and sat on his seat while Michael did the same. "Logan, Don't you ever do that again!!.... AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Michael screamed when a scary part came and jumped on Logan's lap. Everybody looked at them including Dana and Jeff when Dana reconized the scream. Logan dragged Michael to the floor again, shutting him up.

"What do you guys think of this" Zoey asked her best friends Nicole and Lola. She held up a drawing of a beautiful white wedding gown dress. "Wow" Lola and Nicole said in unision. "Wont that be too much?" Lola asked. "Yeah, im just fooling around for my attempt to walk down the aisle. "Your what when?" Nicole was about to babble but Zoey cut her off. "That depends on Chase". "What depends on me?" Chase asked standing by the door. "When you're going to propse to Zoey" Lola said, moving her eyebrows up and down. Chase took a sip of his blix juice and spat it out. "Ma ma ma...marrige?" Chase stuttered. "Don't worry Chase, Im only playing" Zoey said. "Cool, um Zoey can we talk... in private?" Chase asked. "The hall ways right out side" Lola said, pointing. Chase shook his head and Zoey rolled her eyes and they walked out. "So, um I..." Chase got cut off by Stacey who came running in. "Zoey, guess what, Dean Rivers is giving you guys a chance to plan the spring dance" Stacey said in her weird bracey way. Zoey squeeled and turned to Chase and said. "One minute, I got to tell the girls." Zoey ran inside not giving Chase a chance to speak. He was about to walk in the dorm when it shut right in his face, he banged his head on the door, "...Ow" he said cradling his head as he walked away. Lola and Nicole screamed when they heard the news and they hugged. "Hey guys have you seen Logan yet" Quinn asked her friends as she entered the room dressed to impress. "No, still looking for him?" Lola said. Quinn sighed and took out her phone. "No...I thought we were going for dinner". she typed out an sms and sent it to Logan, she sat down besides the girls. Lola was painting her toenails, Nicole was watching girlie cow and eating potato chips, she thought about how much Michael loved potato chips and Zoey continued with her drawings. "Hey Zoe aren't you going out in the hall way to talk to Chase?" Nicole asked. Zoey looked at the door and said "Nah, it's probally not that important anyway" she resumed her drawings. "Sorry again for not getting far in fixing up your dorm" Nicole said. "Yeah but you guys can still bunk here" Zoey said. "Slummber party!" Nicole and Lola said in unision and did their hand shake. Quinn shook her head and left the dorm.

The movie finished and everyone left the cinema. "Bite to eat?" Jeff asked Dana. "Sure" she said. Logan and Michael were again secretly following them when his cell phoone beeped. He took it out and read the messege.

Hey babe, where are you?  
I thought we had a date tonight.

Logan phoned Quinn.

Logan: Hey Quinn Quinn: Hey Logan what's going on?  
Logan: Just meet me at Porsha's palace for dinner okay Quinn: Ok love you Logan: Love you too babe bye.

He switched off the phone. Michael looked at him innocently and sweetly. "What" Logan asked annoyed. "How could you throw a love away like that" Michael said. "Just come on" Logan said pushing Michael to the Porsha's palace when Michael's phone ran. "It's my baby" Michael whispered to Logan.

Michael: Hey baby-boo Lola: Hey Mike guess what.  
Michael: What?  
Lola: I've got your favourite movie 'die hard three', and potato chips.  
Michael: What flavour?  
Lola: Spicy ribs Michael: Oooh my favourite, I'll be right there babe.

He hangs up. "Yo Logan I got to go, Lola's got my favourite food and favourite movie" Michael said exitdly. "No man, what about Dana?" Logan asked despratlely. Michael looked over to Dana and Jeff sitting and talking and laughing. "Psh see ya" Michael says happily and walks out of Porsha's palace. "Yeah well you can forget your potato chips" Logan yelled after his best friend. He turned around to see Quinn walking towards him. "Hey babe" he kissed her on the cheek, "How did you get here so fast?". "I took my state of the art dinamic space jet silly" Quinn said as she and her boyfriend looked around for a seat at Porsha's palace. Logan looked at Jeff and Dana interlocking fingers and laughing and suddenly he got an idea. "Hey look who it is, Dana and Jeff!" Logan shouted happily pretending to be suprised and pushing Quinn towards their table. "Lets join them shall we" Logan said as he pulled up a seat next to Jeff and sat Quinn there and he sat next to Dana. Dana and Jeff shot their heads up in suprise. Jeff smiled, Dana scowled but decided to wear a fake smile for Jeff. "Lets see, what are we ordering" Logan an said. A waiter appeared, Dana chose a burgorito, Quinn chose a chicken salad and Jeff and Logan chose cheese burgers. "What a suprise bumping into you two here" Logan said as he stretched. "Aha" Dana rolled her eyes at him and gave him a death glare. "So...um we're bunking with Zoey and Nicole tonight" Quinn said feeling very akward and uncomfortable in the position she was in right now and deciding to give a topic. "Great" Dana said and again faked a smile. "So um Logan, do you play?" Jeff asked turning the subject to sports. Dana sighed frustraitinly and excused her self from the table to use the ladies room, she called Quinn to come with her. Quinn gave a nervous smile and followed her. When the door closed on them she turned around and screamed with a whisper. "Quinn!, why are you and Logan here?". "We came for dinner is that so weird" Quinn asked whispering too. "No, but Logan is ruining my date with Jeff" Dana whispered. "He's not, he just spotted you two and thought it would be nice to join you guys" Quinn defended. "Think it's just a coincidence" Dana asked softly looking at the floor. "Huh?" Quinn asked confused. "Nothing nevermined" Dana said. Quinn sighed and said. "Okay, I'll get Logan away" Quinn said and walked out the bathroom with Dana walking behind her, they rejoined the guys but swapped seats so that Quinn could sit next to Logan and Dana could sit next to Jeff. Logan greeted his girlfriend with a kiss on the lips and Jeff was about to greet Dana with a simple kiss on the cheek but Logan ruined it for them by banning his fist on the table and sayed exitedly "Jeff!!, they're playing tonight at the stadium, would you and Dana like to join me and Quinn?" he asked. "I didn't know we're going to a stadium" Quinn said and looked at Logan funny. "It was a suprise" Logan said flirtously stroking her cheek. Jeff turned to Dana and she yawned and shook her head, he turned back to Logan and said "Maybe some other night" Jeff said and Logan nodded in disappointment. He took a bite of his burger and everyone started eating, he watched Dana eat the entire meal and then she stretched and said. "Man I am tired, maybe we should be getting home". "Yeah, Im tired too" Quinn said to Logan. "Ah allright lets go" Jeff said standing up and helping Dana up, Logan also got up and helped Quinn. Dana and Jeff walked out of Porsha's palace hand in hand with Quinn and Logan following them. Dana turned around to give Logan a look that said 'just wait till we get home'. Dana and Jeff got into Jeff's car and Logan pushed his car into Quinn's jet. When they got home, Jeff opened the girls lounge door while Quinn parked her jet. "I had a really great time tonight" Dana said. "Me too" Jeff leaned in to give Dana a warm tender kiss. Dana kissed back knowing Logan was watching jealously behind them, Logan cleared his throat. Dana and Jeff moved out the way so Logan and Quinn could enter the lounge, Logan bend Quinn over his knees and smooched her, him knowing that Dana was watching jealously behind them. Dana smirked and shook her head. Quinn went upstairs to the dorm and Jeff went back to the boys dorm, Dana waved goodbye to him and Logan waved goodbye to Quinn and turned around to see Dana smiling evily and cracking her knuckles.

What's going to happen to Logan?  
How bad is he going to get hurt?  
How is Chase feeling?  
What are Zoey and the gang going to get up at the squee-trip?  
What will happen?

Only one way, and that is to review. So please guys, please please please review

Love ya!  
Cheers! 


End file.
